onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Impel Down
A Rant Over Nothing Are you people fucking stupid? At the bottom it says Impal Down,...IMPAL?! Are you fucking kidding me right now? Can't you guys read and write well enough to know that it's spelled Impel. I mean for gods sake it's in the manga over and over again. IMPEL!! You're lucky as fuck I changed it in time before anyone else noticed your mistakes. :::::~Daniel Thinking about placing you in a ban list because you still won't understand we all make a fucken mistakes. Your lucky I was not an Moderator because if I was you'll be banned forever with a reason stating "too hot-tampered" Joekido 23:57, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::Alright then. Well I guess I need to watch out a bit? Wow you people are trying really hard to get me kicked out. Honestly it feels like I have to hold myself back from making any type of comments, One Piece related or not. Because apparently I'll offend you guys. Most people would just fix the problem and move on, but you people make a big deal out of it. And by the way, I just think that people need to change the comments that are terribly written. And I sit back and actually point them out, and wait to see results, but there aren't ever any. And this isn't a first. So yeah, I won't get mad as long some changes are made. Please consider this proposal. ::::::~Daniel ::::We're not really trying to get you kicked out. What really irks us is when you make a big complaint over the most minute things. Take your complaint above, to somebody else it may look like you're saying, "I saw you fucking misspelled something and I fucking corrected cause I'm so fucking smarter than you all!!" This is not what you were trying to say but to some people, they took it as such and their feelings were hurt.Mugiwara Franky 00:10, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I hate to say it, but complaining won't fix the problem - editing will. Instead of complaining, get on the edit button and correct the problem yourself. If just complain about it in order to get someone else to do it, what you are saying is that the problem is beyond your abilities and that can look bad when its just something small like a minor spelling error. :-( One-Winged Hawk 14:55, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::::"Most people would just fix the problem and move on, but you people make a big deal out of it." ::::The irony is painful. :::::Considering this is like the 3 or 4th time Dan's done this, yes, very ironic... And if you want complaints Dan, wikipedia will throw that at you and more. And seriously, if you don't like gramma/spelling edits, theres always that list of mine I can snap together for you to do. Remember that there is always an alterative. And also, on some wikias they've ban you for whining, be thankful we aren't one of those wikias. One-Winged Hawk 16:07, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I have no clue what Impul Done is. Drunk Samurai 01:17, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :Drunk, I don't have a clue either - but it sure sounds painful! One-Winged Hawk 11:43, 25 January 2009 (UTC) luffymonkey:dont forget that daniel will say "fuck"if yo spell something wrong.what A complete bastard. 02:37, 31 December 2008 (UTC) : All inf avour of removing the above coment, say "I" once you notice this. --New Babylon 13:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Can't... Its too funny. :-P One-Winged Hawk 09:54, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Cull We have an image overload here, basically I understand an layout or outside view and a logo. Anything else is an extra, but whatever the case maybe, we've got layering problems now. --One-Winged Hawk 02:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :The iconic tower image of the place is a needed and the symbol is a maybe. The top harbor maybe optional as it isn't as recognizable as the tower. An image of the most used form of torture used per level, such as the forest, is a required, but more than the necessary, such as random images of torture, maybe abit too much.Mugiwara Franky 12:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Reference Correct me if I am wrong but I think Impel down is based on Dante's Inferno http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dante%27s_Inferno#Inferno I think you're right, there are many allusions to Hell in Impel Down. Not to mention the staff takes on a nazi-esque appearance. It seems very clear that Eiichiro Oda (however you spell it) was trying to get the point across that this is an evil place. --Kingluffy1 18:09, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Basilisk/Cocktrice I'm suprised, Wikipedia doesn't have an article on a Cocktrice. But for those intereasted: *A Basilisk is a snake large enough to eat the world *A cocktrice is a snake born from a chicken (often depicted as a chicken with a snake's tail?) They often get mixed up. One-Winged Hawk 10:30, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Wikipedia kinda has an article on the Cockatrice.Mugiwara Franky 10:32, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::That would be it... My spell checker told me "Cocktrice" was correct. O_o One-Winged Hawk 11:44, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::Argh! Spell Checker likes both words... Screwy techno junkie program! I typed in the words in google two and both throw up "no brainers" because apparently some band is called by "Cocktice". Thanks anyway MF for sheading light on what my spell checker got wrong. One-Winged Hawk 11:49, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Intereasting reading the article on wikipedia for the Basilisk as it is different from other sources I read by far, including bits on capablities. I see an awful lot of the previously mentioned "mix-up" of the two legends on there too... A note in particular is that a baslisk doesn't have wings yet several images on that page show it with them. That isn't the greatest article I've seen on wikipedia... One-Winged Hawk 11:55, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Impel Down Beast Should we create a page called Impel Down Beast to cover up all beast found in Impel Down? Don't get me wrong, I'm still a fan of making many pages basing on food, animal, etc, etc and I would love to give each beast their own page yet if I do that I would have someone coming to me and say "why can't we make a full page about them?". That intend to... well you get the point. Same thing happened with Thriller Bark Creatures and I decided to avoid any unwanted and weak-debated edit war and ask if it would be a good idea. Frist off we can't give Puzzle Scorpion their own page because they appeared in one panel and was not given an full spotlight this far, the Blue Gorilla may be merged because I orginally thought "Blugori" was a person but was in fact an species. So any feedback? Joekido 21:36, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Maybe when more beasts and more details come. Unlike Thriller Bark which is a "pokemon" island, the beasts of Impel Down aren't a major focus. However, the proposal is sound.Mugiwara Franky 21:43, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :: An island of Zombies.....Pokemon. Yes, I can totaly see the conection xp --New Babylon 13:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Seri-o-sley Can we please not copy paste and add every single minute detail told by every single character about anything? I'm talking about copying statements liek these " the prison is guarded by a force of Marine battleships and crew greater than any Buster Call", one that is kind of speculative, but mostly it just feels excesive. We have enough details as it is and will have enough to add in the future, so , even if you think it's not a big deal, it can become a big deal if there's too many. Just keep that in mind. --New Babylon 13:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Freezing Hell Where did the "Freezing Hell" for Level 5 come from? --Yatanogarasu 1:25, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Spoiler for Chapter 535. Not allowed yet till actual chapter comes out.Mugiwara Franky 08:47, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :: Doesnt make much sense and the spoilers are damn depressing too. --New Babylon 20:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC)